My little pony: An magical story
by Nightfly123
Summary: Aurelius Glory, an golden-yellow Alicorn, has decided to move to Ponyville in order to get away from the busy streets of Manehatten and the constant lectures given to him by his older brother, but, he has no idea that his decision to move to Ponyville will change his life forever as he meets his love interest and he must help Equestria in fending off a terrifying evil.


**Hello everpony. Here is my third MLP story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A Golden-Yellow male Alicorn, who has a brown mane and brown eyes, is on the train to Ponyville as he is hoping to move to Ponyville for a life in the slow lane, due to the fact that Manehatten is a very busy place and he didn't want to face his older brother again, knowing that his older brother is going to lecture him for hours on end for what he is doing, but, he must rather move to Ponyville, than listen to one of his older brother's lectures.

He looked out of the train carriage window to see the castle of Canterlot, a sight that made him smile as he knew that he is close to his destined location and he quickly made sure that he has everything that he needed, which includes a small pile of books, some parchments and some quills, knowing that he needs to get ready to disband the train as the latter approached it's destination: the Ponyville train station.

After arriving at the Ponyville train station, the golden-yellow male Alicorn disbanded the carriage as he stepped onto the platform, before going through the station and he was soon on his way towards his own destination, knowing that he has been looking forward to it and he smelled the fresh air as he walked towards the town of Ponyville, itself, while having no idea that his life would change forever.

"Well, here we are, in peaceful Ponyville" said the male golden-yellow Alicorn as he entered the town. "It is very peaceful and happy, just the way that I like it".

Luckily, he was carrying a map as it showed him the many places that he could visit, but, for now, he was looking for a place to stay as he walked around in hopes of finding somepony that can help him in finding a place to stay, though, it proved to be no luck as everyone was busy doing their own thing, although, he decided to take the time to see what the famous town of Ponyville has to offer.

He tried out some cakes at Sugercube corner, played some games and he even helped a Ponyville citizen in carrying two buckets of apples, before he decided to visit the school of friendship as he wanted to see what it looked like on the inside, knowing that it is impressive on the outside and the fact that the building looked more like a castle, than a normal school, but, he knew that this isn't some ordinary school.

After arriving at the school, he decided to enter the building, in order to go meet somepony that can help him in finding a place to stay as well as a job, knowing that his older brother had been lecturing him on finding a job, something that refused to go away as he managed to ask one of the students of the school about where he must go in order to see the pony in charge of the school, which resulted in one of the students giving him directions to the principle's office.

He went to the principle's office, where he knocked softly on the door after arriving and his knocking was responded by a female's voice that was giving him permission to enter, which he did as he opened the door to see a female purple Alicorn sorting out some reports and the sight of the female purple Alicorn, made the male golden-yellow Alicorn smile as he became lovestruck, though, he quickly snapped himself out of it as he walked over to the desk, where he stood patiently.

"Right, that should be enough reports for today" said the female purple Alicorn as she faced her visitor. "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship".

"I'm Aurelius Glory, I am honoured to meet you" said Aurelius as he bowed respectfully to Twilight. "I am honoured to meet a princess, who is the principle of this school".

"Yeah, it doesn't happen very often, you know" said Twilight as she gave Aurelius a smile. "Anyway, what can I help you with, Aurelius?, are you new to Ponyville?".

"Definitely and I am looking for a place to stay" said Aurelius as he returned the smile. "I don't know where to stay, but, I'm trying and I am hoping to get a job".

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we can help you" said Twilight as she looked through some papers. "As for wanting a job, you can be Applejack's assistant in her lessons".

"Ok, great, thanks Twilight, I really owe you one" said Aurelius before he became confused. "Also, who is Applejack?, is she a friend of yours, because it does sound like it".

"Yep, she usually works at sweet apple acres" said Twilight as she gave the basic information. "So I am willing to bet, that you can assist her in her honesty lessons".

Aurelius nodded in understanding as Twilight began to led him to Applejack's classroom, where they saw that Applejack is busy teaching the students about honesty and she had to briefly stop teaching the lesson in order to acknowledge her friend and headmistress, Twilight Sparkle and the new recruit, Aurelius Glory, who was announced to be Applejack's assistant in her honesty lessons from that point onwards.

His first day as Applejack's assistant went quite well as he helped the students understand why honesty is very important as well as needing it in their everyday lives, knowing that being honest with others will bring you relief as it will take heavy burdens off your shoulders as well as allowing you to tell somepony about what you really think, which Applejack explained is the kind of situation that she once found herself in.

* * *

 **Welcome everypony to Aurelius glory's debut and I hope that you like him. :)**

 **Also, you will get to learn more about Aurelius and the full story about why he decided to move to Ponyville for a quieter life.**

 **Anyways, please read and review. :)**


End file.
